


Caretakers

by Gold_wings



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, Brothers, Diapers, Family, Feels, Gen, Parental Discipline, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wings, crazy little humans, stressed out angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_wings/pseuds/Gold_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God thinks that his children have forgotten how to love and care for each other so he decides to help them remember how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretakers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I know my spelling and grammar is on the rough side but i'm working on that thank you for your patience and enjoy

William walked to his father's offices a mix of annoyance and curiosity, why had his father summoned him, he was a busy man he had sermons to write V1's to help and accolights to guide even if his father did not know of the latter. but William was always hopeful about pleasing his father he would always drop what he was doing to see what plan or command his father had up his sleeve.

As soon William came to the doors of his father's office, he knocked twice, but there was no answer odd William thought he tried the door knob and it was unlocked William walked into the room, but his father was not there instead a mysterious stranger dressed in a dark purple hooded robe. was standing in the middle of the room his back facing William "who are you" William asked the stranger did not replay what are you doing in here, this is a private room William asked again, his voice getting a bit more forceful with annoyance, but the stranger still did not move or speak William getting fed up with the stranger's insolence yelled out "grads, grads there's a intruder in my fathers office come quickly" but to Williams horror he did not hear the sound of armed men and women coming to his aid but instead he was meet with silences, William ran to the door and looked out the hall it was unearthly quiet no one was around not a guard or even a maid in sight. 

William turned to face the stranger, he was William Whele the Principate of Vega and a worshiper of Gabriel he feared no man, but before William could even open his mouth to rebuke the stranger that strange robed man was across the room in front of William in the blink of an eye his hand shot out from his long robes and grabbed Williams arm William was froze how did this stranger move so fast and his grip felt like iron was he an angel ?

the stranger placed his other hand on Williams forehead and then the strange man finally spoke, but his voice sounded like it was coming from Williams on head then from the stranger's lips, The strange man's voice was strong and commanding but also kind and loving "be at ease, my child" William felt his eyes get heavy and his body relax "I need your help with one of your older brothers" that is the last thing William head as he blacked out . 

 

Gabriel was slouched down in his throne one leg thrown over the right arm of it, playing his trombone while a small group of eight balls were longing around eating, drinking and doing other carnal acts of the flesh Gabriel was bored out of mind maybe he should go and pester Michael for a little wile that always made him feel better but before he could even get up from his throne he felt a presence he has not felt in 25 years "Father" he whispered and ran out the throne room to where he felt his presence it lead him to his own personal chambers Gabriel through the door open and looked in side but the feeling was gone Gabriel howled out in rage and slammed his fist into the marble flooring "what is going on why did you just leave like that" he whispered through his ragged breaths 

"Ga" 

Gabriel's head shot up at the noise that came from his bed he slowly walked over to it and saw a little bundle of blankets in the middle of the king sized mattress Gabriel pulled the blankets away and gasped there in the middle of his bed was a human child that looked to be no older then 2 years old if that old Gabriel looked at the small child and the child stared back, the child opened his mouth and said "Ga....Gabe....Gabeel" Gabriel cocked his head to the side was this human child trying to say his name but way ? 

Gabriel reached out to the child with his presence and Gabriel was very glad at that moment angels could not have heart attacks because if they could, he would have had one the child on his bed was William Whele his lead accolight but what was even more shocking was the fading presence of his father's power Gabriel shouted at William what's going on where did father go, but Gabriel anger soon gave to horror as Williams eyes got big and watery Gabriel shook his head and chanted "no,no,no,no" but it was to late William burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random story that got stuck in my head one day so I figured I would write it down plus Dominion needs more love.  
> If u'all like the story, please leave a review so I know to continue with it thank you beautiful readers


End file.
